


With Me Always

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Wincest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Sam did, everything seemed to remind him of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me Always

Sam had been so scared when he arrived at Stanford University. He had battled too many demons and evil creatures to count in the past. But each time he had come face to face with an adversary Dean had always been there at his side, fighting with him. But now the older Winchester was miles away from him and still hunting.

The entire bus ride had been torture for Sam. At every stop he had to fight his natural insincts that were telling him to get off and run back into Dean's arms. But the memory of Dean's expression still stung him. Still cut deeper than any wound Sam had ever sustained.

The coldness in Dean's voice had been colder, harsher, than any thing Sam had ever heard from his brother.

Dean's sudden shift in attitude made no sense to Sam, but it helped make his decision to leave that much easier.

The instant Sam arrived at college he dumped his bags in his allocated room and, not bothering to unpack, he headed out with the intention of experiencing his first taste of college beer.

Sam was usually a creature of habit. Never really venturing outside of comfort zone. He wasn't usually a sociable person, but he figured that college was a chance for him to make a fresh start.

He ordered a beer and resigned himself to sipping his drink and observing the rest of the room. It was a small area which could probably double as a common room for students during the day if it wanted to.

The first taste of beer whisked Sam back to a night many, many years ago. Dean had brought a six pack of beer back to the motel they had been staying in. They had drunk the entire pack while their dad hunted.

A girl sliding up to Sam broke him out of his memories. "Hey, I'm Jessica," she introduced herself.

Sam grinned at her, noticing how forward she appeared to be. He found himself liking her already, she reminded him of -, "Sam," he introduced himself.

It wasn't long before they passed the first stage and were heading back to Jessica's room.

As they fell to the bed, tearing at each other's clothes, Sam noticed how strange it felt to feel Jessica's body against his. She was all curves and warm, wet openings. Sam was used to a firm chest, well developed muscles and strong legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer, pushing him deeper.

When Sam reached his climax it wasn't Jessica's soft gasps of pleasure he heard. Instead he could hear breath coming in harsh puffs and muffled curses slipping past lips in a voice that was definately not Jessica's.

For a moment Sam thought that he had made the mistake of shouting his brother's name; as he had done so many times in the past.

When Jessica didn't say anything Sam assumed he hadn't voiced his thoughts as he feared.

As he slipped into the realm of sleep he found that his mind has morphed Jessica's body into that of Dean. Curling around Sam's taller frame as he always had. Protecting him as he always had.


End file.
